Avondpoots' fanfictions/Avondpoots' verhaal/ hoofdstukken 10, 11 en 12
Overzicht Boeken: Avondpoot/Avond-Trilogie + Morgenlicht en Avondgloed/Overzicht HOOFDSTUK 10 Avondpoots' kussentjes deden pijn. Ze had ze zeker al tien keer aan scherpe rotsen geschaafd. Ze vermijdde oogcontact met Steenpoot en negeerde hem volkomen. Ze hadden de bergen bijna genaderd, nu liepen ze op een grasvlakte ervoor. Ze had de hele reis al gezwegen, wat er voor zorgde dat Zachtmist bezorgd was om haar. De mistig bleekgrijze poes liep al de hele tijd naast haar, en daar was Avondpoot dankbaar voor. Ze kon best wat gezelschap gebruiken. Zachtmist keek haar een lange tijd aan, toen miauwde ze: "Je moet weten dat Steenpoot probeert met je te praten." Ze knikte in de richting van Steenpoot, die langs Donkerlucht heen probeerde te dringen, het lukte duidelijk niet goed. Avondpoot schudde haar kop."Ik heb geen zin," Ze liep wat sneller, en stak daarbij Witneus voorbij. De bruine kater trok haar aan haar nekvel terug."Ik heb de leiding!" Snauwde hij. Avondpoot keek hem boos aan, en sloop weg langs de zijkant van het pad. Ze bleef even achter een rots schuilen, en liep toen een heel stuk verder achter haar vrienden aan. Ze wou alleen zijn. De zon was achter de grijze wolken verdwenen, en het begon stilaan te regenen. Het was miezer-regen, dus Avondpoot was in een mum van tijd nat. Ze had zich net voor de vierde keer uitgeschud, of Steenpoot kwam naast haar lopen. Avondpoot reageerde niet, hij moest maar praten."Avondpoot, wat ik wilde zeggen is... Dat ik fout zat." Avondpoot hief verrast haar kop op."Het- het spijt me..." Hij keek haar recht aan, ook al kostte het hem zoveel moeite."Het spijt mij ook.." Glimlachte Avondpoot. Even daarna klaarde de hemel weer een beetje op. Steenpoot wierp de hele tijd stiekem blikken op haar, totdat hij over een steen struikelde en blozend omhoogkeek naar een schaterende Avondpoot."haha, je moest je kop eens zien!" Schaterde ze, haar ogen dichtgeknepen van de pret. Maar daardoor struikelde ze ook, en plofte op de grond. Nu was het Steenpoots' beurt om te lachen. Avondpoot lachte mee."Zo, een leuk lachfeestje aan het houden?" Witneus stond bij hen. Hij keek best kwaad, ook al lag een glimpje humor in zijn ogen. Avondpoot keek hem nog steeds gierend van het lachen aan."J- ja, dat kun- kun je wel zeggen ja!" Schaterde ze. Witneus rolde met zijn ogen en liep terug door."Die goeie ouwe Snotneus ook," Fluisterde Avondpoot tegen een nog nalachende Steenpoot. De grijze kater schaterde nu nog harder dan ooit."Haha, ja, ja,... die goeie ouwe Snotneus! Hahaha!" hij liep struikelend naar Donkerlucht en vertelde de mop door. De donkere kater luisterde even, en begon daarna ook te lachen, hij moest zich overeind houden aan Zachtmist, die een wenkbrauw optrok."Wat krijgt die nu? Lachziekte?" Ze schonk hem een brede glimlach. Rooswolk liep naar hen toe."Zeg, wat is er nu zo grappig? Waarom staan jullie hier te gieren als een bende hyena's?" Ze gaf Steenpoot een por."Hahaha, nou, van nu af aan noemt Witneus Snotneus!" Schaterde hij."Wat-" Het duurde even tot Rooswolk de mop doorhad, dan begon ze luidruchtig te lachen. Avondpoot keek hen raar aan."O ja? Wie heeft hem dan zo genoemd? Heet Waterster tegenwoordig Rioolster ofzo?" Grapte ze. Steenpoot barstte weer in lachen uit, waarbij hij over de grond rolde. Avondpoot trok hem overeind. Kom mee, we moeten doorgaan. Steenpoot hijgde toen ze een klif beklommen. Als ze boven zouden zijn, konden ze een heel stuk doorlopen over de top. Avondpoot liep voor hem, haar vacht dik opgezet. Steenpoot wist dat ze niet van hoogtes hield. Het pad dat omhoogliep was vreemd genoeg afgesleten door ontelbare pootafdrukken... Zouden er hier katten leven? Clans? Hij schudde zijn kop, en liep door. Ze kwamen nu bij een waterval. Het geluid van druppelend water weerklonk in echo's. Steenpoot liep vlugger, tot hij naast Zachtmist liep."Zouden we hier ergens kamp kunnen opslaan?" Vroeg hij twijfelachtig."Waarschijnlijk wel, er moeten hier toch beschutte plekjes zijn?" Grinnikte de bleke poes. Steenpoot voelde zich meteen een hazenbrein."Hè, volgens mij is daar een spleet in de rotswand!" Schreeuwde Avondpoot. De wind woei harder dan ooit en blies sneeuw in hun gezicht. Zachtmist en Donkerlucht gingen meteen kijken bij Witneus, Rooswolk en Avondpoot. Steenpoot rende naar hen toe. Er was inderdaad een spleet in de rotsen, redelijk smal, maar wel begaanbaar en beschut."Ik denk dat we maar beter er in gaan, het word kouder." Beval Donkerlucht. Maar Avondpoot bleef staan."Wacht!" Haar ogen waren groot van angst."Ik- ik hoor iets..." Ze deinsde langzaam achteruit. Steenpoot begon ook iets te horen. Een zacht gerommel dat alsmaar luider werd."Lawine!!!" Schreeuwde Avondpoot nu, ze sprong naar voren, en keek omhoog met gigantische angstogen omhoog. Steenpoot volgde haar blik. Een gigantische golf van sneeuw vermengd met rotsen donderde omlaag. Hij kon niets meer doen. Het was te laat. Avondpoot en Witneus werden als eerste geraakt, en vielen van het ravijn. Steenpoot kreeg een klap toen de sneeuw tegen hem aan vloog. Hij zeilde even door de lucht, en viel toen achterover. De pijn knalde door hem heen toen hij op de rotsen terechtkwam. En even daarna werd hij bedekt door een dikke laag sneeuw. Enkele meters verder hielden er met modder besmeurde katten halt. Een poes met groene ogen keek verschrikt naar het groepje katten dat van het ravijn werd geworpen door de lawine van sneeuw en rotsen. Ze keek angstig naar de kater naast haar."We moeten ze helpen!" Mauwde ze met een vreemd accent. De kater keek haar even aan met zijn lichtblauwe ogen, knikte toen en sprong naar voren, gevolgd door de poes en twee katers die wel leerling konden zijn. Even later bereikten ze de sneeuw en begonnen te graven."Rots, haal Steenspreker! Vlug!" Beval de poes een van de leerlingen. Het katertje knikte en rende meteen weg, om met soepele sprongen omhoog te klauteren. De poes begon verder te graven, tot er uiteindelijk een pluk grijs gestreepte vacht verscheen en de kater een donkerbruine poes uit de sneeuw trok. De andere leerling was druk aan het graven om een bleekgrijze vrouwtjeskat te redden... Alles deed pijn toen Avondpoot bij bewustzijn kwam. Het leek of alle beenderen in haar lichaam gebroken waren. Maar ze voelde wel dat er mos en veren onder haar lagen. En na een tijdje hoorde ze gebulder van een waterval en gedruppel van beekjes. Ze was te krachteloos om haar ogen te openen, of zelfs haar staarttopje te bewegen. Hoe had ze het overleefd? Wie had hen gered? Zou ze niet gestikt moeten zijn in plaats van hier te liggen op een mosnest? Ze had het ijskoud ook al was haar vacht opgedroogd. Haar poten waren gevoelloos, en ze wou ze bewegen, maar ze had geen kracht meer in haar lichaam. Haar gedachten werkten traag, en het duurde lang voor geluiden haar hersenen konden bereiken. Maar het enige wat ze hoorde was de waterval. Opeens rook ze een kattengeur, een onbekende! Er zat zo te ruiken iemand bij haar! Ze probeerde met haar ogen te knipperen, wat maar half lukte. Uiteindelijk wist ze hen te openen en keek wazig rond zich."Ze is wakker..." Fluisterde een stem."W- waar ben ik?" Vroeg Avondpoot zwakjes."Je bent veilig." Murmelde de stem. Avondpoot kreunde even aan de herinnering aan sneeuw en het gevoel van stikken. Ze sloot haar ogen opnieuw, waar ze ook was, ze kon hier gerust slapen. HOOFDSTUK 11 Steenpoot werd met een schok wakker, zijn ogen vlogen open en hij slaakte een kreet: "Avondpoot!!!" Hij sprong overeind, maar zakte trillend door zijn poten. Hij liet zijn blik door de grot waar hij was gaan. Wie had hen gered? Zou hij niet in de Sterrenclan moeten zijn? Hij zag Zachtmist in een mosnest liggen, en Donkerlucht een eindje verder. Aan de andere kant lagen Rooswolk en Witneus te slapen. En verderop lag Avondpoot in een nest. Hij schoot overeind toen hij een grijze poes bij haar zag zitten. Ze had lichtgroene ogen die er kalm en vriendelijk uitzagen."Rustig maar, we hebben jullie gered, waarom zouden we jullie vermoorden?" Snorde ze. Steenpoot schudden verward zijn kop."Ik ben Bloem Die Vliegt in Bries , een prooijager, je mag me ook Bloem noemen,"Ze lachte even."Dat zijn Rots Die In Kloof Valt en Stronk Die Op Rotsen Groeit." Ze knikte naar twee leerlingen."Ze zijn Zalzijns." Ze keek even naar het onbegrijpende gezicht van Steenpoot."Ze leren om Grotwachten te zijn." Steenpoot dacht even na, ze waren dus leerlingen, de poes moest een kat zijn die alleen jaagde en Grotwachten zouden waarschijnlijk vechters zijn. Wat een rare tradities! Hij stond trillend op."Ik ben Steenpoot, een leerling. dat is Avondpoot, mijn...partner. En dat zijn Rooswolk, Donkerlucht, Witneus en Zachtmist." Hij boog beleefd zijn kop."Is het goed als we jullie Steen, Avond, Roos, Donker, Wit en Zacht mogen noemen?" Snorde Bloem. Steenpoot knikte."Dat is goed." Hij ging weer liggen, vreemd genoeg was hij uitgeput door het gesprek."Je...partner was daarnet nog wakker." Miauwde Bloem. Steenpoot hinkte naar haar toe, en keek naar Avondpoot. Ze had enkele diepe sneeën, maar ze sliep zo te zien wel. Haar lichtbruine neus bewoog toen ze zijn bekende geur rook, en ze opende haar ogen."Steenpoot!" Ze vloog hem om de hals, en even daarna had ze haar neus tegen de zijne gedrukt. Steenpoot keek haar geschrokken aan. Was het nu wel het moment daarvoor? Maar hij raakt gehypnotiseerd door haar zachte, bloemachtige geur en de tint van haar hemelsblauwe ogen. Hij kon er wel in verdrinken. Hij werd helemaal warm door de liefdevolle blik in haar ogen, en haar warme pels die de zijne opwarmde. Even daarna trok ze haar neus terug."Mogen we even naar buiten?" Vroeg ze aan Bloem, die verderop geamuseerd naar het koppeltje keek. Bloem knikte, en wees naar een uitgang. Avondpoot liep al door, en Steenpoot haalde haar vlug in. Zijn vriendin ging op een richel zitten, en liet haar pluizige staart ervan hangen. Steenpoot raakte betoverd door de kleur van haar bruine vacht als de zon erop scheen, het leek alsof ze uit goud bestond."Kom op, waar wacht je nog op? Het uitzicht is fantastisch!" Jubelde ze, haar lichtblauwe ogen sprankelden. Steenpoot trippelde naar haar toe, ging dicht naast haar zitten en keek naar de zon die over de bergtoppen scheen terwijl hij opkwam. het licht liet Avondpoots' ogen gloeien als goud. Steenpoot beseft dat hij zijn leven voor haar zou geven. Opeens viel het hem op dat Avondpoot naar een bepaald punt in de verte staarde, er lag een glimlach op haar lippen. Steenpoot volgde haar blik. In de verte, op een uitstekende rotspunt, zat een bleke, doorschijnende zandkleurige poes die schitterde als sterrenlicht. HOOFDSTUK 12 Avondpoot staarde naar Zandbries. Haar voorouder keek terug met een schittering in haar ogen en een mooie glimlach, het zei maar èèn ding: dat ze blij was voor haar. Naast haar stond een redelijk klein figuur. Het was Molkit, Avondpoots' dode broer. Wat was hij groot geworden! En naast hem stond een prachtig, zuiver wit poesje met bleekgrijze oortopjes en staartpuntje."Hagelkit?" Fluisterde Avondpoot. Haar zusje knikte, in haar ogen gloeide trots. Maar toen kwam de gedachte aan haar missie weer omhoog. Ze moest verdergaan. Achter het gebergte was een woud, daar was de troep vossen die de clans bedreigde. Zij en haar vrienden moesten ze verjagen, of er was geen hoop meer. Hagelkit keek haar aan, en een vreemde kracht vervulde Avondpoot. het moest. Ze moest de clans redden. En terwijl de stralen van de opkomende zon haar hart vulden met hoop, nam ze een belangrijke beslissing. lees hoofdstukken 13, 14 en 15: Avondpoots' fanfictions/ Avondpoots' verhaal/ hoofdstukken 13, 14 en 15 Categorie:Avondpoot's Fanfictions Categorie:Avondpoot's verhaal Categorie:De Avond-Trilogie